justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Agency cruisers
The Agency cruiser is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. These are added by the Danger Rising expansion. Names The ships are unmarked. *When completing the USS Conquest, the AR scan just puts a big highlighted brick around it and calls it a "strategic area". *After completing the mission Rogue Agent, the info for the hoverboard course at USS Westward reveals that the ship is an Agency cruiser. Description Counting the overhang from the mast, they're about 280 meters long. These ships are quite wide and the hull resembles the proportions of a tanker ship. The front half of the ship is relatively flat with an empty helicopter landing pad at the front end, followed by a round elevated platform for an automated turret. The superstructure is all at the rear half of the ship and there's a big mast at the rear end. The sides of the superstructure have some white containers for inflatable liferafts (not functional for the player). Each of the ships have a lot of Agency soldiers on them. The 3 ships have some differences between them. *The ship near USS Conquest has a large radar at the top of the mast. Its reactor is located at the rear of the superstructure and the reactor has several "conduits" all over the deck. *The ship near USS Westward has a large radar at the top of the mast. Its reactor is located at the front of the superstructure and the reactor has several "conduits" all over the deck. *The ship near USS Statesman has no visible reactor, no radar and no turret. In universe the reactor could also be inside the ships hull, similarly to how the large submarines have their reactors at different locations. The turret could possibly also be lowered into its round platform. also has no propellers or mode of drive Locations 3 of these are in the game and each of them is accompanying one of the large submarines. So then by use, they might be submarine tenders. *USS Conquest has one near it. Middle of the west coast. *USS Westward has one near it. Near the north-west corner of Solís. *USS Statesman has one near it. Near the south-east corner of Solís. Gallery (near USS Conquest) USS Conquest (front of the support ship).png|Front of the ship. USS Conquest (right rear corner of the support ship).png|Right rear corner. USS Conquest (supporting ship top rear corner).png|Top rear corner. The reactor can be seen from here. USS Conquest (ride the hoverboard over these).png|The "conduits" that unlock the ships reactor. USS Conquest (supporting ship reactor).png|Reactor is out. Gallery (near USS Westward) USS Westward (apparently Rico will regret this).png|Rico arrives near the unnamed supporting ship and apparently he will regret this. USS Westward (right side of the supporting ship).png|Right side of the supporting ship. USS Westward (use the hoverboard over these).png|Use the hoverboard over these "conduits" to unlock the reactor (the orange thing in the distance). USS Westward (the reactor is open).png|The reactor is open. Gallery (near USS Statesman) Rogue Agent (Miller approaches his ship).png|As seen during the mission Rogue Agent. Rogue Agent (area after the mission).png|As seen after the mission. Category:Content Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising